Gryro the hedgehog
by Gryrozx
Summary: Rated E 10 for ages ten and up due to mild liycs. rating might rise depending on how sugesstive and violent the episodes are. your basic, run of the mill fanfic series, that might have the episodes be published bi-monthly. starring gryro & cream. gryrozx


Warning: Gryro the hedgehog is not a role modle, nor is he a human, he is a fantasy. Some of the things that he or someone else may do may cause a real person to get hurt, expelled, aressted, possibly even deported. to put this in english, don't try any of these stunts you read at home.(expect to see this at the start of every episode, along with the copyright notace.)

Copyright notace: all charaters and their concepts are copyrighted by their repectful owners, and the concept of gryro the hedgehog is based off of sega's sonic the hedgehog. The theme is copyrighted by sonic project(the makers of SONIC X.), SEGA, and Sonic Team, and translated by Trakker and edited by me.

Now all that settled,HERE WE GO!  
----------

G-R-Y-R-O GO!  
G-R-Y-R-O GO!  
GO, GO, GO, GO, LETS GO!

OWWWWW WOWWWWWWWWW

You better watch out cause here he comes,  
Never ending at sound he runs!  
Always jamming,  
There's no time to slow!

Ever stopping we just can't tell,  
Running out like a bat from hell!

Cool as the sea, that he'll always be!

His feet never fail,  
Just you go try and stop them!

You opposes him, you confront him, you're gonna get knocked down,  
Oh yeah, gonna feel the burn!

Inside outside, he fly's past,  
Never stopping, man he's fast!  
He'll never run down; he'll never slow down, watch out,  
He's a force to be reckoned with!

Watch him blast past, that's Gryro!  
Speed of sound, yes that's Gryro!

Baddies attack him,  
Who would believe he could break through?  
But he can and he will because he is the best there is!  
Evil won't win, They are gonna pay,  
He'll rev up his heals and save the day!

G-R-Y-R-O GO!  
G-R-Y-R-O GO!  
GO, GO, GO, GO, LETS GO!

----------

title of the episode appears, then an explosion is herd, fallowed by a gitar riff

Sonic: Episode 1, Color me Gryro

-  
Summarry of speech Blah - talking ' Blah ' - thought So and so - Action (blah) - Director's thought (or my thoughts)  
----------

Thorndikes home 3:50 PM

cream was browsin' around the wii's bulit in store, looking for a game to buy sence she got out of school for vacation

Cream: now then let's see cheese... what should i get.

Cheese spots a new N64 game for the Virtual Console

Cheese: CHAO! CHAO!

Cream: no cheese. we already got some N64 games. Besides, they are money eaters.

Cheese: chaooo.

Cream: sees the nes game 'GRYRO THE HEDGEHOG, Verson 5.0 Final' Way kawii! Cheese i found it! This game is what i've been looking all over this time! I'm going to download it now.

so cream pusached the game and waited for 100 on the downlaod progress. while the little mario roams around, the instructions appeared during the download.

Instructions: this is a homebrew game so read this. D-pad: moves. Start: pauses. A: Spin Jumps. B: Fire the G Buster. if you played sonic and megaman, this is a hybrid of the 2. but with few excptions. 1: you can choose your path,but cannot copy wepons. 2: gryro got 5 hit points (his health bar is were his name is.) 3: you have 2 save slots. after every zone, you can save, or not. 4: the bosses and zones gets way tougher after you clear each, so it's a new challange...

5 Minutes later...

Wii d-load screen: flashes 100

Cream: OH JOY! OH JOY!

cream boots up the game the little gryro appears along with level 1 when she selects NEW GAME

Gryro: stares at cream

Cream: KAWII! i just adore the little sprite!

Gryro: flexes his musles till his pants fell off WOAH! covers his brefs while walking away

Cream: and funny,ok.Lets jam!

time freezes

James (ME) : o.k. in the game, gryro is controlled by the player with the controller. for example... if the player wants to do the obvious(you know, the same ol' save the princess plot) then gryro must obey. or if they want him to fall into a bottomless pit... then gryro must fallow the sudical command. but... you might be wondering how does gryro survive?

Gryro: i'am afraid you might ask. look. my hit points are represented by my name. every time i am hit by an attack or get into a head-on collision with a badnik while i'am not using my spin attack, i lose a letter. if i run out, then i die and lose a life.

James (ME): and trust me, gryro knows plenty about losing lives.

Gryro: hey can i help it if my new player sucks?

James (ME): we now return to right were we left off.

time unfreezes right to the middle of a game session

gryro is blastin through the heat maze zone

Gryro ' darn! if my player keeps makin these stupid mistakes, i will never get a break.' he dashes right above a bottomless pit. gryro stops to look below him, and then does a mid-air take ' OH DEAR GOD NO! YOU ALEADY TRIED THAT PATH! ' gryro gives a bye-bye and falls, resulting in a game over

creams saves her game and shuts off the system

"meanwhile, in the abyiss of the wii"

Gryro: awakens in a world with nothing but life restaing water is this the void... were am i? is this were all the deleted data goes? or perhaps maybe is this were the super virus roams you (The viewer) flashback to were the supervirus feature hijacks the title screen of SRB2JTE (if you played SRB2JTE, the you might know what this is, otherwise it's a very scary feature that JTE's Avatar appears and says to you in a very creepy and scary voice "beware the power of the supervirus" and then the supervirus screen appears along with dr.eggman, just makes you scared and crying) or maybe is this the way i image hedgehog heaven? or maby hedgehog hell? just maybe...

James (ME): Watch it gryro, you're starting to sound like shadow.

Gryro: ... this is bogus, dumb, outragous, or something.

James (ME): better... anyways...

warp to stuff

James (ME): ... as cream gets more experanced, gryro finding himself enjoying himself, and getting more cocky than ever. in fact, they formed a bond that is unbreakeable.

Gryro: But i still like the blueberry girls, ok? (let's just say he got an inflation fetish)

Cream: ...

Gryro: uh...hello?

James (ME): but cream is more mature kind when it comes to this game.

(later...

Throndyke's manson 1:42 AM during an EXTREMELY BAD lightning storm

cream was still getting through the game, and her mom appears

Villnia (hope i spelled it right.): cream, please go to bed, or at least stop playing videogames during lightning storms.

Cream: i will, i will. just let me beat the game.

James (ME): oh and it will be reaalll quick, cuz you have reached the lair of wizard dude!

Cream: all right gryro, it's do or die time now, distroy the menace and i'll get to bed.

in the game

gryro approches the shadow of wizard dude

Wizard dude: gryro, i'am... reveals himself ... your coach.Baseball coach.

Gryro: stares at cream with a that's so lame look, then back at wizard dude man, that's SO lame!

Wizard dude: what? i did not wite it.

wizard dude and gryro fire a blast, then the blasts intercepts each other

Gryro: ha! You're not so tough as you were cracked up to be.

wizard dude: oh that was my small... starts charging here comes my medium!

Gryro: Nuts. tries charging a spindash away from wizard dude

gryro gets blasted by the shot and runs from wizard dude's rapid fire shots

Gryro: charging a shot that's right cream! Charge and dodge! Gives a thumbs up to her

Wizard dude: charges a mega charge time to end this!

gryro and wizard dude fires at each other and their blast resulted in a big explosion, at the same time lightning strikes and the explosion instead causes chaos control,warping all of gamedom (except the worst game systems like the ataris for instance, and excluding the clut classics like turbo grafx 16) into reality.

smoke clears to reveal gryro (wizard dude was tranported else were)

Cream: freaked out hello? who are you?

Gryro: stares at cream calmly im gryro, gryro the hedgehog! 


End file.
